greekdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Misthios
= Mercenary Drachmae makes the world go round. Whether you are a ruthless bounty hunter, a simple sell-sword, or a contract soldier, your allegiance is to drachmae and drachmae only. Where others lives are lead by Gods and Allegiances, you tread your own path, and follow no rules. That does not mean others will not try to stop you, though.'''''' As a Misthios, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Mercenary level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per fighter level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: all armor, shields Weapons: All simple weapons Pick 2: Martial melee Weapons Martial ranged Weapons Magic Tools None Saving Throws Strength, Dexterity Skills Choose two skills from Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Performance, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) chain mail or (b) leather armor 10 throwing knives (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons (a) a sword or (b) a longbow or (c) a mythical focus Alternate Forego all weapons and choose a minor artifact of myth (a) a dungeoneer’s pack or (b) an explorer’s pack Contract Killer Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of humanoid. Choose a type of favored enemy. Any one humanoid from the race list. Alternatively, you can select two races of human (such as athenians and persians) as favored enemies. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language, at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect the types of marks you have killed. Locally Famous You have experience taking contracts for the locals, and thus have made a name for yourself. Choose a region of Greece or the Surrounding areas. Aeolia * Lesbos Argolis * Argos Attica * Athens Macedon * Pella Boetia * Thebes Crete * Crete Egypt * Alexandria Elis * Olympia The Islands (The Sporades, The Cyclades, and the Aegean Islands) * Naxos * Paros * Delos Lakonia * Sparta Megaris * Megara Phocis * Delphi Persia * Persepolis Thessaly * Larissa You have advantage on Charisma (Intimidation and Persuasion) Checks with the people of this region. You are able to find jobs in this area easily and can purchase lodgings for half price.''''''Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your groups travel, and your group can’t become lost except by magical means. Fighting Style'''''' At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Spellsword When you cast a spell with one hand, wielding a weapon in the other, you gain a +2 to spell attack rolls. Spellcasting If you chose Magic, you have learned to use the mystical essence of the gods to cast spells, much as mystic does. See Spells Rules for the general rules of spellcasting and the Spells Listing for the Misthios spell list. Spell Slots The Misthios table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell animal friendship and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast animal friendship using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the misthios spell list. The Spells Known column of the Misthios table shows when you learn more ranger spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the misthios spells you know and replace it with another spell from the misthios spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your misthios spells, since your magic draws on your combat experience. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a misthios spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Mercenary Specialty At 3rd level, you choose a specialty that you focus on: the Assassin, the Sellsword, or the Fairweather Soldier, Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Action Surge Starting at 3rd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Using the optional feats rule, you can forgo taking this feature to take a feat of your choice instead. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Assassin Sellsword Fairweather Soldier